Talk:Shivers the Penguin
Found! a clip of Shivers is now online, thanks to Copper Pot Pictures. --Minor muppetz (talk) 19:05, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Attention This page is a stub. I know the character name, that Spinney played him, and that he appeared on Sesame Street in the 80s at least, nothing else. So, if anyone can help, image, details, whether he's appeared since and if so, (likely) changed performers, please do so. Andrew Leal (talk) 06:37, 11 July 2006 (UTC) :I don't know anything about him, either, but it seems like there are soem characters Spinney performed that nobody else has any memory of. In addition to mentioning this character in an interview, Spinney has also mentioend that he originally performed Elmo in one of the first few seasosn, where Elmo was called "Baby Monster", but nobody else seems to have any memory of Elmo being on the show in the early years, and I have never seen any other official sources from Sesame Workshop or Henson that acknowledge this fact (though I recently saw a page for a Sesame Street episode that quoted info from an issue of Sesame Street Magazine Parents Guide, which mentioned a skecth with Baby Monster). It's too bad that Spinney didn't talk about Shivers in his autobiography. --Minor muppetz 14:32, 11 July 2006 (UTC) ::Well, the very least that this article should have is the quote where Spinney talks about playing Shivers. What interview was it in? -- Danny (talk) 16:22, 11 July 2006 (UTC) :::I mined it a long time ago. It wasn't a direct quote, just a list of what were supposed to be Spinney's major characters outside of Big Bird, specifying Bruno the Trashman and this fella. That was around 1983. I'll double check, but that's absolutely all I have. Andrew Leal (talk) 16:32, 11 July 2006 (UTC) ::::Where did you mine it from? It's possible that the character didn't appear on Sesame Street... Spinney did some outside puppetry, especially with Picklepuss. Shivers might have been one of the Picklepuss characters. -- Danny (talk) 17:13, 11 July 2006 (UTC) :::::No, it's explicitly a Sesame Street character. I dug up the newspaper article (have to go through the SU databases, which always takes awhile), and here's the precise passage, from the New York Times, April 11, 1982: "At first, the bird was supposed to be only an incidental character on the show, but he drew so large a following he was soon one of the major Muppets. Mr. Spinney, meanwhile, took on the additional characters of Oscar the Grouch, Shivers the Penguin and Bruno the Trashman." Re-reading it, even the date isn't clear. Maybe I should delete poor Shivers again, but Spinney's other Muppeteering are so rare as to be intriguing, and I was hoping somebody knew something. The only other place I even find the character is on a Muppet Central list, which naturally, is no help at all. Andrew Leal ( size=1">talk) 17:39, 11 July 2006 (UTC) ::::::No, I think that's perfect. Just put that quote, as is, on the Shivers page, and then we can take the attention tag out. That's as much as we can know about the character right now. That's interesting in and of itself. -- Danny (talk) 17:47, 11 July 2006 (UTC) :::::I think I may know who this penguin; though I have never seen Caroll perform him, there was a penguin with a blue beak that appeared in some crowd scenes (and popped up during Season 37 as an emperor penguin. I think they're also using him for 5 Rue Sesame as well, but that's all I know about him. :::::By the way, the Shivers the Penguin from the MC list is the one from Episode 4038 who loved to sing. -- MuppetDude 17:22, 23 August 2006 (UTC)